


Black Eyed Beings

by xFlowerLoux



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Black Eyed Beings, Blood and Gore, BoyxBoy, Demon Hunters, Demons, Forests, High School Student Harry, High School Student Louis, Louis-centric, M/M, Police, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFlowerLoux/pseuds/xFlowerLoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world had changed ever since demons began appearing. World leaders drafted the Harmonium; the perfect living in order to combat the ever looming darkness. All must strive for perfection, they said. All must be one--except for Louis. Struggling to fit into the new world, a life-altering event has him kicked out of the safe zone and into the forest of demons. </p><p>Will he survive? </p><p>Will evil consume him?</p><p> Or, will he discover that hope lies in even the murkiest of waters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: mention of blood, cannibalism, slightly gruesome.** _

"Tell me, do you know what this is?" The broad-shouldered man standing in front of our class shook the clear plastic bag in his hand. His voice was strong, demanding an answer.

Our teacher, Miss Hardley, scrunched her nose and looked away from the bag in disgust along with half the class. I did not look away. No, I didn't even blink.

My father had always been very graphic with his descriptions of the fights between the hunters and demons. The only difference is that now I have the chance to see the consequences of these conflicts with my own eyes. I could confirm that it wasn't a pretty sight.

"It's a finger!" He raised his voice and tightened his grip around the bag. "It's a human finger that belonged to one of your friends! And this is all that remains of his body!" He stopped talking and glanced over us with a deep frown.

His chest was raising and falling rapidly with each breath he took. His nostrils flared and brow furrowed which only caused the students to slump their shoulders and shrink further into their seats.

I straightened my back and narrowed my eyes at the bulky man. This bastard wasn't going to intimidate me with his harsh wanna-be appearance.

One of the students from our school had gone missing a few days ago. The police had found him, well, at least some of him this morning. They involved the hunters into this case because they assumed that this wasn't just some twisted murder but in fact cannibalism.

"There is a demon on the school ground and you," He pointed his finger at us."Must let me know if you find anyone here suspicious, understood?"

"Yes sir!" We stood up from our seats and saluted the hunter as our teacher escorted him out.

Once the door shut behind them we sat back down. Chatter filled the room in an instant. I tried to block out the irritating voices and concentrate on my own thoughts but I still heard the girls whine about feeling sick. Patty was saying something about the possibility of the demon being someone from our class.

It was impossible.

However, even if it got through the walls and past the guards  _how did it fit in so well with us?_  We hadn't had any transfer students which meant the creature must have been sharing the same classes with us for three years.

_It didn't make sense. Wasn't it afraid of getting killed? And most importantly, why didn't it kill any of the students in this class?_

Sighing, I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. _If there was a demon in this class, who_ _would_ _it be?_

It could be anyone, from Megan the bimbo to Beth the unsociable nerd.

Out of the corners of my eyes I regarded the scholars around me. I tried to identify for the most suspicious person but was only aggravated by the noisy chatter.

I turned my head to the side so I could scrutinize the boy sitting two seats away from me. His skin was pale except for the dark circles under his eyes. He didn't seem to be disturbed by what the hunter had demonstrated and continued to stare blankly at the blackboard with a hand supporting his head.

It might be him. He's too calm despite the situation we're in. Even I felt my skin crawl at the thought of being near a demon who could choose me for its brunch anytime it pleased.

The final bell rung interrupting all conversation for a brief moment. I stood up and shoved my notes into my bag; the rest mirrored my action

I waited for them to leave the room first so I wouldn't have to push people out of my way or be the one who got pushed around.

It seemed like Harry had the same plan.

He waited until everyone else had exited. I swung my bag over my shoulder and quickly followed him out. If I could prove that he's the demon, I would save so many lives and make my father proud.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: swearing and violence

The hallway was crowded with students swarming like ants around food. I shoved myself between them in hope to lay my eyes on the curly haired boy before he left the building.

If I wanted to prove anything, I had to make sure my speculation was right, and for that I first needed to do some research. I couldn’t just jump to conclusions without any real proof.

Maybe he was just zoning out back there in class? He might not have heard what the hunter said so maybe that kept him at peace?

I continued worming my way through the crowded hall towards my locker. That was until a body collided with mine.

''Watch it,'' I snapped at whoever shoved me back, causing me to lose balance and almost fall over the person who was walking behind me.

I hate school, I hate people.

'''m sorry.'' I mumbled a short apology to the petite brunette whose foot I stepped on. She shrugged it off with a sweet smile.

"Don't worry 'bout it," She grinned. I recognized her as Ellie, the kindest girl in our year.

She was well known for always trying to help students with homework and doing projects. She was a teacher's pet but everyone seemed to like her; even I found her nice.

''It's fine.'' Her smile was so close to splitting her face in half, but it seemed genuine. I forced the corners of my mouth to turn up so I could return the favour.

My mother told me to smile more often because that would supposedly make me look less...me? She said people would like me better if I showed some emotions.

I do show emotions...mostly angry and pissy ones, but who were they to judge me? Not that I cared about what others thought of me, but maybe I could try to act a little bit more nice.

''Calm your tits, Tomlinson. It was just a small push.'' I turned my head to look at the prick who shoved me. It was Niall.

The quiffed blond grinned, showing off his teeth, which I would help him get rid of with pleasure. We used to be friends back in middle school. We did everything together, like most friends do. We were attached to the hip back then.

It changed when Leon, my baby brother, disappeared though.

It was his idea to follow our fathers outside the walls.

It was his idea to explore the Forbidden Woods.

It was his fault my twin got lost.

And most certainly it was his fault I hated his guts now.

My father has been out looking for him for days without returning home. It was a dangerous thing to do; go into a forest full of demons. But what parent wouldn't give their life for their child's well being?

My mother hasn't recovered from the loss, she still refuses to talk about him.

There were times when I could still hear Leo's voice, his soft giggles and loud cackles. Times when I could still see us in the kitchen while he stole cookies and I looked out for our mother. Times when I could still feel his tiny arms wrapped around me in a tight hug.

Those were the times I cried myself to sleep at night because I lost my baby brother and couldn't forgive myself for letting him go.

''No comebacks? Cat got your tongue Tommo?'' He mocked, fake pouting and batting his lashes at me. I rolled my eyes.

''See you around Ellie.'' Walking past the blond, I gave her a small wave. Maybe if I ignored him he would give up? Hopefully.

''Hey! Where do you think you're going?'' A strong grip on my shoulder turned me around and I was face to face with the blond idiot again.

''Don't touch me!'' Hissing, I swatted Niall's arm away. I hate being touched; the smallest contact can make me feel violated and the fact that it was him who touched me didn't make it better.

Students started to notice the accumulation and formed a body circle around us. They had big smiles on their faces and their phones out; never had they seen two students exchange blows in school. 

There was a good reason for it-- you got expelled, and who wanted to stain their perfect image in this society? No one.

The hall ringed with the sound of my body getting slammed against the metallic locker. Pain shot through my entire backside at the impact; The air got knocked out of my lungs and my eyes started to water as I gasped for oxygen.

My brain froze and my feet felt like they were glued to the ground.

What should I do? Defend myself or just take the pain?

I couldn't move one single muscle. Before I had the chance to react, Niall's fist had already come in contact with my nose. Oh fuck, he did not just do that.

My nostrils, along with the bridge of my nose, were burning and I'm sure it was going to swell up by tomorrow.

"Not so tough anymore, huh?" The tears in my eyes made it hard to see what was happening around me but I could still make out Niall's laughing face.

It was you either hit back and keep your pride (eventually to get suspended and locked up by your father for discipline) or stay calm and pussy out. 

"That's what I thought!" He smirked, wiping the blood off his knuckles with his shirt.

Blood.

I quickly cupped my nose, feeling the liquid smear over my face and fingers. The white material of my shirt was stained with red too and my mother wasn't going to be happy about this at all.

Shit.

How was I even going to explain this to her? She would end up telling father which will result to more trouble.

Students were still holding their phones up, most of them smiling and encouraging the bully to continue. Losers. Where were the teachers when you needed them?

"And that's how you take care of shit heads like him," Niall turned his back to me and did a slight bow in front of his admirers. They cheered, throwing their hands up in the air as they chanted his name.

While pushing through the crowd, I ignored the glares I was receiving and focused on my nose. The blood trickling from my nostrils was warm and slipping through my fingers like sand.

''And don't forget to tell your mother to stop whoring around!'' I heard Niall yell. That's all it took for me to snap.

People can talk shit all they want about me, but not about the woman who gave me life. Not about the wonderful being who raised me and loved me when nobody else spared me as much as a glance.

I turned around and pushed whoever was in my way to get to Niall. My hands clenched to my sides, my nails sinking into the palms of my hands.

The beast inside me was clawing under my skin, trying to get to the surface.

''What ar-" The blond started to say as I yanked him by the collar of his shirt towards me.

"Do not fucking talk about my mother like that." I snarled then rammed him against the locker.

Taste your own medicine, blondie.

I bailed my fingers and aimed my fist towards his face.

One swing.

Two swings.

Three swings.

He whimpered, shielding his face with his arms but that didn't stop me.

Kick to the ground.

Straddle.

Punch again.

Niall's pleas and screams blackened out along the rest of the voices screaming at me to stop. Funny how they didn't care about me when I was the one getting beaten up.

"Mess with me all you want, but do not bring my family into this bullshit." I yelled in his face. My skin felt on fire, sweat running down my temples; the veins in my arms popping out.

 

I'm not sure how many times I hit him but enough to make his tears mix with the blood from his split lip. I stood up, resisting the urge to break his fucking ribs.

He deserved all of it.

I didn't pay any attention to the people around us nor the pain in my knuckles or nose. Once I was in the restroom I immediately went to the sink and washed the blood off my hands and face.

The person looking back at me from the mirror made me cringe. Bruises were already forming around my swollen nose. I moved my hand to slowly touch the bridge of my nose to check the real damage, however, the shuffling and noises coming from inside a stall caught my attention.

A person was making gagging sounds which weren't very appealing, may I say. My face scrunched in distaste as I felt my own food get ready to come back up. Soon the person emptied their stomach and not long after I heard the toilet water flush. 

Why am I still here? 

The movement of the stall door opening I saw in the mirror kept me in place for a little while longer as I wanted to see who was inside. I did not expect it to be Harry Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel you Harry, I'd puke my insides out too if I had to watch a damn bloody finger in a plastic bag.
> 
> It would make me really happy if you guys would leave a comment or two and vote if you enjoyed the chapter. I'm very insecure so Idk if this is worth anything. I apologize for the long wait but I made this chapter longer.
> 
> Question: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT BADASS NIALL? HE'S NOT SO INNOCENT ANYMORE. HAHAHAH. cx 
> 
> You can also find me on wattpad @stylinsun- c:

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know it's short but eh. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> So what do YOU think, is Harry the demon or not? Are Louis' assumptions right? 
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated! xx Tysm for giving me and this story a chance. 
> 
> Also, if you want you can find me on WATTPAD under the username of @stylinsun-


End file.
